lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LMMCU amiibo
This page is for the LMMCU branded collectable series of amiibo. Info Amiibo come in all shapes and sizes from figures to collectable cards! Tap on in on select Nintendo systems to get special bonus content. You may add a character to the game, unlock new adventures, get special items or customizable clothing for your character! Tap into the power! LMMCU power! List of Amiibo Customs by RealGameTime Monster Labs: Smash Hit Sly Guy Alliance Survival Street Wiki Tennis Aces Customs by Skylanderlord3 (Sky Studios Amiibo) Wave 1 * Sky (Press Start, all users in this category are from Press Start) * Miles * Pixel * Dave E. Venderman * Press Start Pixel * Press Start Aidan * James Haden * Ryan Reagun * Darwin Lapton Wave 2 * Officer Billy Bob Joe * Weird Al * John Tracy * Tom Gyrosan * Marcus Cuttleson * Rocker Sky * Rocker Miles Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Venture City Incognito * Michael Sanders ** Special Forces Michael Sanders (Preorder Exclusive Variant) Customs by Dapigin Wave 1 * Dapigin * BriinE * Shy Guy * Vez * Flare * Ingo * Stem * Zorglon * Shadowne Wave 2 * Lord Xtruction * Reverse Knight * Cursed Dapigin * Wiki War BriinE * Bugressi Shy Guy * Ghosty Ghost * Bill Cipher Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne * AnthonyM (Figure / Card) * Strongarm (Figure / Card) * Techo (Figure / Card) * Blurri (Figure / Card) * Shadus (Figure / Card) * Cybern (Figure / Card) * Hekama (Figure / Card) * Zarrus (Figure / Card) * Crystallon (Figure / Card) * Dreamkeeper (Figure / Card) * Almafur and Zemadonis (Figure) * Collectible Cards ** Sketchia-23 ** Sketchia-25 ** Sketchia-12 ** Sketchia-7 ** Overworld ** Mineralia ** Gigaterra ** Chronia ** Elementia ** Miscellaneous Customs by iNinjago List of Game Features RealGameTime Customs * Monster Labs: Smash Hit * Sly Guy Alliance * Survival Street * Wiki Tennis Aces TrueArenaOneOneOne Customs * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch: Unlock the character for Exploration mode only, unless DLC. Displace two stats (ATK / DEF / SPD / SPC) for one mission per day. ** Card-Battle Subgame: Scan cards to make characters battle in an RPG setting. Just for kicks, as the characters are AI-controlled. * Sketch Arena: Make a playable Figure Player of that character if compatible. Almafur and Zemadonis amiibo unlock them as playable characters. Trigger Happy the Gremlin Customs * Morphers Rush ** Morphers: Unlocks a card for the character. ** Super Mario and The Legend of Zelda Amiibo: Unlocks parts for the character in the character creator, as well as an entity for them in the free roam world. * Venture City Incognito ** Venture City Incognito: TBA. ** Nintendo Amiibo: Unlocks clothing and/or weapon skins based around Nintendo characters. *** Mario: Unlocks Cappy Hat. *** Link: Unlocks Legend of Zelda Theme for Vehicle Radio. *** Inkling Boy: Unlocks Splattershot Jr. skin for M1911. *** Inkling Girl: Unlocks Splattershot skin for 9mm. *** Octoling Boy: Unlocks N-ZAP '85 skin for M17. *** Octoling Girl: Unlocks Rapid Blaster skin for P229R. *** Cali: Unlocks Calamari Inkantation for Vehicle Radio. *** Mari: Unlocks Fresh Start for Vehicle Radio. *** Pearl: Unlocks Color Pulse For Vehicle Radio. *** Marina: Unlocks Ebb and Flow for Vehicle Radio. *** Samus Aran: Unlocks Arm Cannon skin for M72 LAW. Other Trigger Happy the Gremlin Customs * amiibo Adventures ** amiibo Adventures is a promotional series by Nintendo, featuring amiibo coming to life and going on adventures. Episodes include: **# Big City: When Bowser, Ganondorf, Mother Brain, Donkey Kong, and King Dedede rob the city bank, it's up to Michael Sanders and Mario to stop them in a high-flying, dangerous race! Category:Amiibo Category:Toys Category:LMMCU Category:Toys to Life